Segredos e mais coisas embaraçosas
by FeCahill
Summary: Amy recebe uma gravação que pretende surpreendé-la. E fazer você rir. - Tentativa de humor usando adolecente Inglês -
1. Recebendo o DVD

Ela se esquentava do inverno na Lareira. Era Natal. Na verdade, já tinha acabado a ceia, e os rituais comuns do Natal. Dan havia ido dormir logo após as 1h30min, porque segundo ele 'deveria dormir cedo, pra acordar cedo'. E Fiske também. Todos dormiam inclusive Saladin. Menos Amy. Já eram 7h da manhã e ela ainda estava acordada. _Parece que Papai Noel não veio mesmo, _ela riu pra si mesma. Até que alguém, insistente, toca a campainha.

-Já vai! Calma, poxa! – Ela abre a porta e dá de cara com... Um carteiro! (Não Ian!) – Huuum... Olá?

-Amy Cahill?

-Sim, sou eu.

-Assine aqui por favor pra receber isso e... – Enquanto ela escrevia, o carteiro pegava uma embalagem de uma van. – Quer que eu ponha isso aí dentro? – Ele diz com dificuldade.

-Claro, claro. Obrigado. – Ela já tinha devolvido os objetos do homem, e ele já havia saído, quando Amy viu o remetente.

_Natalie Kabra – Londres, Inglaterra_

Abaixo havia um bilhete:

_Amy,_

_Eu sei que deve ser estranho estar recebendo isso, mas eu não agüento mais. Ele só me traz problemas e ainda, fica me enchendo a paciência dizendo sempre a mesma baboseira._

_Acho que você vai gostar. Aliais, adorar, porque eu me lembro bem de algumas épocas passadas..._

_Não se assuste com o que vai ver, só aviso isso. Obigada._

_Natalie Kabra._

Ela nem fazia idéia do que era mas... O que poderia ser? Abriu e acho um CD prateado, escrito em letras douradas _Segredos e mais coisas embaraçosas _com uma letra cursiva floreada. _Vamos ver o que é... _Amy colocou o CD, que na verdade era um DVD que parecia profissional, pela qualidade da câmera. E então aparecia Natalie.

"_Hey Amy. Se você está assistindo isso, é porque chegou. Que bom. Agora, se não for Amy, chame-a agora mesmo. E se for, não precisa chamar ninguém. Sim, eu estou numa cozinha, e hoje é Natal. Ah, feliz natal, Cahills. O que você vai ver aqui é pura verdade, eu juro. Como agora,que eu estou colocando um 'soro da verdade' nesse suco. Sim, suco. E o que eu vou fazer com isso? Existe soro da verdade? Sim, existe. Pergunte pra Fiske. E esse líquido, eu darei a Ian. Então fique aí assistindo, OK?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei. Horrível. Mas eu gosto da ideia de uma Vingança Moral Contra o Ian. E vou fazer uma tentantiva de Humor. Note: <em>Tentativa. <em>Porque, se eu não conseuguir, a culpa não é minha. A culpa é da genética que não me deu o dom de fazer as pessoas rirem! E REVIEW!**

**PS.: Se tiver muito ruim e vocês aí, queridinhos, quiserem que eu exclua a fic, tudo bem. Eu entendo :)**


	2. Amores e vinganças

-O que é isso? – Amy dizia em voz alta. – O que isso tem haver comigo?

-Falando sozinha, Amy? – Era Dan. – Feliz natal, minha irmã maluquinha...

-Hã? Ah sim. Feliz natal, Dan.

-O que é isso? Na TV. Natalie? – Dan analisava a televisão. _O DVD está ligado. Deve ser uma gravação. Amy deve estar com saudade dos Cobra._

-Aham. Mas não te interessa. Tchau. – E acenou pra Dan.

-Tô saindo então... Caso o tio Fiske pergunte. Tchau. – Amy voltou sua atenção novamente para Natalie.

"-_De acordo com o meu tempo de espera, Ian já deve estar terminando. Eu pedi licença pra ir ao banheiro. Por isso estou gravando. Enquanto saía, falei pra ele tomar o suco, e vi que ele fez isso. E agora, nos vamos dar sentido para o nome que eu devo ter colocado nesse 'filme'. Estou entrando na sala agora._

_-O que é isso, Nat?_

_-Olha, ele bebeu tudo! Ótimo! E então, irmãozinho querido... Hora da Vingança. Pois é, Amy. Vingança. Esse cara aí por quem você morre de amores, jogou fora toda a minha nova coleção Louis Vuitton. TODA! E fez questão de esconder os meus Alexander McQueen's! E eu nem sei o porquê! Mas focooo... Ian, venha cá._

_-O que foi, Natalie?_

_-Primeiramente, por que você fez isso com meus Louis Vuitton e Alexander McQueen?_

_-Eu queria pregar uma peça em você. Às vezes, você é muito irritante._

_-ÓTIMO. Agora, olhe pra câmera, imbecil! Diga-me... Já que estamos em clima de natal e tudo mais, se Papai Noel existisse, o que você pediria? Diga pra câmera._

_-Amy Cahill"_

**STOP**

Amy sentia ficar vermelha. E estava rindo. E nem sabia por quê. Talvez de felicidade. Talvez porque Ian estava fazendo papel de idiota. Mas ela só sabia que estava adorando. E queria ver até o final.

**PLAY**

"-Amy Cahill

-E se fosse voltar no tempo, qual seria o dia? E o que faria?

-Eu voltaria para... Aquele dia na Coréia. E convenceria você a não deixar os três trancados na caverna.

-Cale a boca, seu... Ai, derrubei a câmera! Droga!"

* * *

><p><strong>A tentativa de humor tá dando certo? Espero que sim!<strong>

**Ah, e deixem minhas reviews!**


	3. Invejinha

_Natalie é mais desastrada do que eu imaginava. _Amy tentava não pensar no que Ian tinha dito. Aquilo a fazia se sentir tão feliz, mas sabia que poderia ser tudo mentira. _Se bem que eu já vi o Ian mentindo. E ele parecia bem sincero._ E então, continuou vendo.

"_-Deu, peguei a câmera. Agora Ian... Mais perguntas... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bem... Quem é a pessoa que você mais inveja?_

_-Evan Tolliver._

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque ele tem o privilégio de conviver com uma pessoa tão magnífica como a Amy._

_-Certo. E você acha o que de si mesmo de ter 'perdido essa pessoa tãao magnífica'?_

_-Um babaca ridículo e covarde."_

**STOP**

-Só mesmo dopado pro Ian falar isso! Eu PRECISO CONTINUAR!

**PLAY**

"_-Oh Ian, isso você já é, pode ter certeza. Agora... Bem... Ian, você tem um diário, ou algo assim?_

_-Tenho um caderno onde anoto coisas importantes._

_-E tem alguma coisa sobre Amy nesse caderno?_

_-Sim._

_-E... Onde ele está?_

_-No meu quarto, em uma estante, entre livros._

_-Oh, sim... Vamos lá, Ian."_

**STOP**

Respira fundo. Duas vezes. Três. Continue.

**PLAY**

"_-Estamos subindo as escadas. Preste atenção, Amy. Quando você vir aqui, é bom saber onde fica a saída pra sua segurança... *risadas* - Ian, você traria a Amy aqui?_

_-Se nossa mãe não estivesse aqui, é claro..._

_-Idiota..._

_(...)_

_-Aqui, Natalie._

_-Muito bom... Mas agora... Vamos ver o que esconde esse caderno..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei. PEQUENO. Mas eu não tinha muito assunto... No próximo cap, eu mostro esse 'caderno' :D<strong>

**Ah, para informação geral das outras Fics:**

** O Jantar de Fiske Cahill será postado em breve, aguardem (mas eu acho que super estimei demais a surpresa...)**

** Mentindo tá meio paradinho, mas eu acho que consigo. Provavelmente eu posto os dois na mesma semana**

** E De Repente 30, vai ser postado também em breve, eu demorei porque eu tive que reescrever algumas coisas... ^^**

**Não me culpem! Culpem o colégio que não me deixa continuar as Fics!**

**E eu quero Reviews!**


	4. Diário

**STOP**

_Então tá. Seja o que... O Ian quer..._

**PLAY**

"_-'14 de Agosto. Hoje foi o enterro de Grace. Eu e Natalie fomos lá. Tinha algo que me dizia que haveria uma coisa importante. E tinha. A velha reiniciou a busca. Além de termos visto nossos parentes distantes. Porque a família Cahill tem que ser tão... Enorme?' Como assim, Ian? Nem responda. 'Porque eu tinha que ter uma irmã como a Natalie. No enterro, se ela não estava falando como estava entediada, ficava sussurrando que o Daniel Cahill-'... Ian, como você ousa? Eu vou pular essa parte. Aliais, vou pular esse dia._

'_20 de Agosto. Eu e Natalie tivemos que viajar para o Japão. Roubamos as passagens dos Cahill e fomos com a sua babá, Nella, Nellie?... Eu não sei. Ela tinha hábitos terríveis.'Blá, blá, blá..._

'_21 de Agosto. Fizemos uma parceria com os Cahill. Eles tem se saído muito bem. Bem demais. Isabel deu a idéia para um plano. E é claro que obedecemos. Não era bem a nossa intenção, mas..._

_23 de Agosto. Estamos viajando. Já terminamos nosso pacto com os Cahill. Eles estavam me fazendo mal. Eu até havia... Sentido pena da Cahill quando Natalie falou algumas coisas. Na verdade, ela estava me fazendo muito mal. Eu cheguei a sentir compaixão, preocupação, quando Amy quase caiu dentro de um buraco. Eu até a salvei. Sem dizer naquela coisa estranha, um embrulho no estômago quando eu estava perto dela. Mas era de um jeito estranho, agradável. E ainda teve o episódio onde conheci a 'cadelinha' de Alistair. Eu nunca mais vou ir lá novamente.' HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH! Ah, Ian, você não pode deixar de rir! Tipo... Constrangedor...!"_

**STOP**

_Porque eu estou pausando tanto?_ Me lembrei desse dia. Pelo menos da parte engraçada. Quando Ian teve sua calça rasgada. Aquilo me fazia rir. Eu ainda me lembro. _A única parte engraçada de tudo isso. _

Olhei no relógio. Já era quase a hora que Dan voltaria. Ele não costumava demorar. Dan não poderia ver isso. Teria que controlar o tempo.

**PLAY**

"_-Ai, Ian... Você deveria fazer isso mais vezes... Ser um completo idiota... Hahahahaha!... Oh que pena! Só temos mais 15 minutos... Amy, me desculpe mas o efeito acaba rápido, e eu não tenho outros dardos... Ah, que coisa! Eu continuo com o caderno depois. Não preciso do Ian pra ler ele. Ian?_

_-Sim?_

_-Vamos fazer um jogo? Eu digo uma palavra e você diz a primeira coisa que vier a sua cabeça, ok? Por exemplo: 'Moda: Chanel'. Hum... Qual será a primeira coisa? Já sei! A primeira palavra é...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oiee! Continuação da Fic... Eu sei, vocês queriam o caderno. Mas é basicamente o mesmo do livro, sabe? Aí eu vou deixar pro fim... Revelações importantes... :D<strong>

**Eu adoro esse jogo... Eu já fiz, é suuuper bacana! Óbvio que terá muito a ver com a Amy e tal, mas vai ter mais coisas inéditas...**

**Ah, quero reviews!**

**PS.: Querem mandar sugestões? Para o video da Nat, para a Amy...? Junto com as reviews!**


	5. Visita, Video, Choro e muito mais

**N/A: Já viu esse vídeo? "Menina de 4 anos apaixonada"? Acho melhor ver. YouTube - [ watch?v=3FRiwnhGqUs ]**

**MUITO OOC, me desculpem :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cor"-<em>

_*Knock Knock* _**[barulho de porta]**

**STOP**

_Quem é o ... _Amy abre a porta. A ilustre pessoa nem precisava se identificar.

- Ian – Amy tentava disfarçar o sorriso. – O que faz aqui?

Ele simplesmente entrou na casa e se deparou com a tela. _WHAT THE FUCK?_

- O que é isso, Amy? – Ele encarava a televisão com uma expressão séria mas temia que Natalie tivesse enviado aquele material... Sigiloso para Amy. Não que Natalie não fosse ter coragem de mandar. Mesmo com Ian implorando para ser deletado aquilo assim que soube da existência.

- Ahn... Nada... Nada não...

- Eu não acredito que ela teve a audácia de... – Ian lia o recado que havia enviado junto com o DVD. – Destrua isso imediatamente! – Ele sentia a fúria – e a vergonha – deixando seu rosto com um leve tom avermelhado.

- Então parece que é bem vergonhoso... Acho que vou ter que assistir!... – Ela já ia pegando o controle remoto de volta quando Ian se atirou na frente, caindo de costas em cima do controle. De tal maneira que começou a rodar novamente.

**PLAY**

"_- -eia?_

_[silêncio]_

_- Ian?_

- Pelo amor de Luke, desliga isso, Amy! – Enquanto ele rolava pra longe após a queda, Amy tinha pego o controle remoto. Fazendo Ian quase avançar na Cahill. _Agora sim eu estou curiosa!_

_*Chuifh [__**Onomatopéia de choro]**_

_- Mas o que...? Ian Kabra está chorando?_

_*Chuifh Chuifh_

- Qué isso! Cara, não acredito! – Amy dizia entre as risadas. Ian ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

*_Chuifh Chuifh [Agora Ian estava com a cabeça baixa. Só se ouviam ruídos.]_

_- Ian, o que houve?_

_- Eu sou tão idiota! Eu sou um fracassado! [Ele levantara a cabeça e estava fungando, com os olhos vermelhos e soluçando]_

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque eu a amo e nem consigo admitir isso! *Chuifh Chufh_

Pela expressão de Amy, ela estava entre a risada e a emoção. Além de ser hilário ver Ian Kabra chorando feito uma criança.

Já ele estava petrificado a essa altura. _Natalie acabou com a minha vida._

_- Eu sou um babaca!_

_- Eu sei!_

_- E ainda nem posso ficar com ela porque ela tá com o Tolliver! Aquele monte de merda! Nerd idiota! [Ian desabava chorando de novo]_

_- 'There are 10 million million million million million particles in the universe that we can observe / you mama took the ugly ones and put them in one nerd' [_**veja a batalha de rap de Einstein e Hawking]**

_- Isso mesmo! [ Ian fungava descontroladamente] E eu sou pior por ter deixado isso acontecer! *chuifh chuift_

_- E porque você ainda não fez isso, idiota?_

_- Porque ela me odeia!_

_- E porque ela te odiaria?_

_- Porque eu sou o idiota que tentou matá-la várias vezes!_

_-Oh. Compreendo._

_-Não compreende nada! Nem sabe o que eu estou passando! Porque o meu sentimento é muito maior do que a sua queda pelo Dan Cahill._

_- OK, acho que já chega!_

_-escrevendo isso naquele seu diário e ..._

_- Já chega! JÁ CHEGA! [ Natalie cobre com a mão o microfone da câmera não permitindo a entrada de nenhum som até Ian se calar. ]_

**STOP**

Amy agora estava de pé ao lado de Ian, olhando pra televisão. Ela olhava pro chão pra disfarçar o seu sorriso.

- Então... O meu irmão é tão ruim assim? – Ela disse numa risada nervosa. Ele riu também.

- Pior do que você imagina. – Ian riu novamente. _Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Ela saber isso pelo Ian Dopado e não pelo Ian Cético e covarde._

- Parece que eu acabei de testemunhar pela primeira vez um Kabra chorando. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas acompanhadas de uma risada leve.

- Agora eu não tenho coragem nem de olhar na sua cara.

- Ian?

- O que? – Ele levantou o olhar de se deparou com os olhos verdes de Amy. Ficou assim durante alguns momentos.

-Viu? Já é um bom começo. – Ambos deram uma risada.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC? Magina!<strong>

**Tavam com saudades dessa fic? *cri cri* *fovever alone***

**Escrevi isso 1h da manhã. ~ le plantão de férias ~**

**Gostaram? Reviews!**

**Odiaram? Reviews!**

**Perdeu tempo lendo essa porcaria? Reviews!**

fe-abreu - tumblr


	6. ALMOST END

- E então... – Ian tamborilou na perna direita. – Não vai terminar de acabar com a minha dignidade?

- Acho que já fiz isso. – Amy riu da cara séria de Ian.

- Eu sei...

Amy ria novamente. Mesmo Ian estando bravo, ele gostava de ouvir Amy rindo. Era melhor do que fazê-la chorar como antes.

- Alguém mais viu?

- Não não. Eu estou assistindo sozinha.

- Ótimo. – Ian se dirigiu na frente do DVD. – Então vou destruir as provas.

- NÃO! – Amy falou rapidamente.

- Por quê?

- Talvez eu use. Depois. Não sei. Não posso ficar com ele?

- Me parece sem sentido essa sua reação.

- Não me interessa o que lhe parece. Eu quero ficar.

- Me explique e eu lhe dou o DVD. – Ian retirou o disco do aparelho e manteve em suas mãos.

- É importante pra mim.

- Porque...

- Porque... – Amy hesitou por um momento. – Porque é difícil Ian Kabra sentir ciúmes por mim.

Ela sorriu. Ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa mas nada saiu. Ian a encarou durante um tempo. Sorriu e decidiu fazer uma coisa que deveria ter feito a muito tempo.

- Está errada, Amy.

- Como assim?

- Não foi assim tão difícil eu sentir ciúmes. – Foi a primei- foi um raro momento em que Ian se sentira sem jeito.

- De quem?

- De você.

Amy ficou surpresa. E assustada. E feliz. E surpresa. Já disse que ela ficou surpresa?

- A-a-ah e-u-u na-ão entend-di. – Amy corava tanto que ficava da mesma cor do cabelo.

- Não se é para entender... – Ele sorriu e beijou a testa dela. – Vou indo.

Ela ficou parada ali, tentando entender as palavras de Ian.

- Você volta? – Ela conseguiu falar.

- Sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>- OMG OMG OMG OMG EU SABIA, TE AMO!<strong>

**._.**

**A última parte, ignorem**

**Me mandem reviews. NOW.**

**Yes, That is so cliché.**

**Ao fandom daqui, ME MANDEM SEUS TUMBLRS.**

**NOW.**

**os fortes entendem. **

**ou não.**


End file.
